Always
by TweedleDuh
Summary: A hunt goes terribly wrong... How did it come to this?
1. Chapter 1

I know I know… you are thinking.. "Where the hell is that update on Blind and Alone!" But I had a bit of a brainstorm in the barn yesterday and it HAD to happen! Its not much so I figured I'd let it happen… and today while I was Cable Guy sitting for my brother I had all the time in the world to pop this out.

Its Just a bit of mushie Angst… I can't help myself.

I promise more Blind and Alone very soon! I just wanted to take a break with this for a moment…

Tomorrow I'm going to take a drive up to Vermont (I live in New York). My father is buried up there and It's a yearly trip I make every spring. So I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow unless I get out of here early and back early enough for it.

So please bare with me! And I hope you enjoy this bag of angst lol

ALSO I DID Research this Buggane. So I at least put effort into the monster! LOL

K read on…

* * *

"Dean are you sure its going to follow us?" Sam said nervously as he turned in the passenger seat of the Impala to look out the back window. It was pitch dark out on the desolate back round and all he could see was the back seat.

"We pissed it off when we shot at it back there Sammy. It'll follow us now."

"Damn…" Sam exclaimed while siding back into placed on the leather seat. "That thing was ugly!"

"Buggane's usually are." Dean pointed out while concentrating on taking the sharp turns up the windy hill road. Determination rolled off of him. Dean was in his element right now. This was his job and when he finally took it seriously there was no turning back.

"I mean… The thing looked like half horse and half man. I've only heard about Centaurs looking like that. But this one was different. It had long black hair all over!"

"Sam I saw it alright!" Dean said exasperated. "You are acting like you've never seen something like this before."

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm a little excited now that we know how to kill it. Who knew you knocking into one of those candle holders at the church would actually help!"

"More like thrown into it and thanks for the reminder little brother." Dean growled and took an other turn. He was lucky enough to have rolled away before anything on him could burn but the creature wasn't and one of the flames bit into the fur on its paw… feet... whatever the hell they were.

Fire was their answer.

"Yea that. Well we should have figured it out before. They live around water. Something as simple as fire had to be the answer but we were complicating it. And now we're out of Silver bullets." Sam looked at his brother knowing he'd be pissed he brought that up.

"What do you want from me? The front of the thing looked like a werewolf… It was too dark to see its friggin HOOVED end Sam!"

"I know Dean I'm just pressing your buttons… Just pay attention to the road…" Sam added when another sharp corner came into view.

Dean glanced at Sam with aggravation glittering in his eyes. It was all that was needed to make the rest of the trip up the hill quiet.

The boys both knew they had to get the creature away from the small town and its church. They had only hunted it a day before it showed up to take an other churchgoer home for dinner.

Their best bet was a Ravine at the end of this long twisting road. If they could just get a few good shots at it with some flare guns then at least they could let it go in the Ravine and no one below in town would be the wiser. From the maps it was on the outskirts of town. They couldn't have asked for a better spot.

It would be a clean hunt.

But of course the unexpected always seemed to find the Winchester brothers.

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop at the guardrail at the pull off. He could see the drop off just ahead of him.

"Ok Sammy… Here… " Dean pulled out two flare guns and handed one to his brother from the back on the back seat. "We both only have one shot at this thing so lets make them count ok?"

"Gotcha" Sam replied. He had finally settled into the task and along with his brother, was now all business.

Sam pushed open the door to the Impala and hoped out. He glanced around the clearing looking for any movement. When he found none he walked into the beams of light from the headlights of the car waiting for his brother to join him. It was taking Dean an awful long time to follow.

"Dean! Come on man it cant be far off!"

"I'm just making sure we don't have an other gun! I don't like how we only have one sho…."

But Dean's words were cut off when a large black-haired creature appeared out of nowhere, landing on the roof of the Impala and plunging its human arm into the metal.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed in concern. He couldn't see much with the headlights in his eyes and he ran to the passenger side of the car, the closest to him at the time, to get to his brother.

Sam found his brother struggling viciously with the long hairy arm of the Buggane and went to pull open the door to help.

"NO Sam! NO!"

"But Dean I can help pull you out!"

Dean dodged a swipe to the head and reached down trying to grab something alongside the seat and the door.

'Oh no.' Sam thought to himself… 'Dean dropped the flare gun.'

"Sam! Don't get in here! Shoot it!"

'DUH' If Sam didn't have a job to do he'd physically kick his own ass for his moment of absentmindedness.

"Right!" Sam yelled back in response and went to step back a couple steps from the car for good aim.

But he didn't get far. A sharp hoof swung around and kicked the gun right from his hands. Sam watched it clatter to the ground not far from the drop off of the cliff into the ravine. Sam openly cursed and turned back just in time to miss an other kick at his head.

The swift move caught him off balance and Sam put his arms out to stop a face first fall into the dirt.

A sharp snarl from the creature and Deans voice as he shouted "You stinkin Bastard" brought Sam back to his feet and back to the door of the Impala.

Deans jacket was firmly in the Buggane's sharp claw and it pulled up hard like it was attempting to pull Dean through the small hole it had just made in the roof. Dean wiggled free of the leather jacket and looked up just in time to see it ripped through the hole.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled in the slight pause as the creature sniffed the jacket. Sam's eyes went from the Buggane to Dean. "There's only one way to do this…"

"How is that?" Sam looked up as he saw Deans jacket flung to the ground. It looked even more angry to Sam and he figure it was because it knew now who shot at it in the church earlier.

Dean didn't bother answering as he took this opportunity to throw the car in Drive, his foot still on the brake.

"What are you doing!" Sam scream at the realization of his brother's plan. No! There had to be an other way!

"There is no other way Sammy. We have no other choice!"

"Yes there is Dean! There is always an other way! Get out of the car!" Sam's voice was desperate. He knew his brother. Once he had an idea he was stubborn about it.

Suddenly the monsters arm slid back through the hole and grabbed Dean by the shoulder, holding him in place. It was almost like the damn thing knew the plan and figured he'd take one of them with him any way it could.

A breath hitched in Sam's throat at noticing his brother's lack of fighting. Dean looked at him; hazel eyes bore into Sam's. He knew Dean wanted to leave this moment as just an understanding between two brothers. A Look was supposed to be enough for him to except that Dean considered this his fate… his hero job completed.

But Sam wanted nothing to do with that crap!

"NOOO" Sam scream! "NOO! Get out Dean! Get out!"

"I can't Sam…" Dean turned his head towards the Drop off and Sam felt the large old engine shudder as Dean revved it.

"DEAN you are NOT a superhero destined to rid the world of bad things! It's not your JOB! You think it is but it isn't... it's not worth your life!"

The buggane seemed to have had enough of this brotherly heartfelt moment and decided to bring the attention back to itself by taking its other clawed hand and punching an other hole in the roof. Now it grasped Dean by the shoulder and the neck. Keeping him securely in place.

Sam paused… why wasn't he struggling with the monster! Why was he accepting this!

But what Sam didn't know was that the Buggane was controlling the situation. And Dean knew it. It was the creature that allowed them so much time to talk without action from itself. It was that "thing" that held Dean in such a way that the slightest wrong move and his neck would be broken… death instantaneous.

But Dean figured if he could just get his foot mashed on the pedal then everything would be ok. Even if he were dead before the car hit the cliff he still would have won. The buggane was not smart enough to realize the determination of a Winchester. He'd win against this thing… even in death.

The Impala would most likely catch fire. With the full tank sloshing in the back it would only take a simple spark to ignite and take this bastard thing to its grave.

But Dean only wished he wouldn't be going with it as he looked into his brothers pleading eyes. He hated seeing Sam so upset. Even when they were younger it was his job to make sure Sammy was happy and healthy at all times. His father wasn't much help and they both knew that.

It was Deans Job to protect Sam… and he was going to do so right now.

"Love you little brother" Dean said in almost a whisper.

Time stopped for a moment as the two locked eyes… Dean never said that. Ever…

Sam couldn't even say it back. The Impala burst into action with such force that Sam stumbled back and yet again met the ground hard.

The young hunter watched helplessly as the black Chevy headed straight for the cliff, taking the creature and bits of guardrail and dust with it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His screams were loud as he tried to will it to stop before it plunges into the ravine.

But no words could stop it now and Sam watched in horror as the car holding his brother flew off the cliff and went straight down like a rock in water.

Since when did this hunt go terrible wrong! And WHY? This could not be happening!

Sam lifted himself off the ground and ran over to the edge. He watched as the Impala came to a rest on its roof.

Dean's baby… It took him right to his death…

The only problem though was that the car didn't burst into flames and he could hear scratching as the Monster tried to claw its way out from under neither the car.

Sam collapsed to the ground... not caring that the monster was escaping. His brother was gone! And all because of this damn job! Anger and Sadness mixed together and tears poured down his face as he fell to his knees

Sam lost all sense of time as he lay there feeling broken inside and out.

'Dean said he'd never leave me!' His mind reminded him… 'He said he never would!'

"Dean! Don't leave me! I'm scared!" A young Sam clutched his comforter tight at the edge and lifted it up till only his eyes were visible. He didn't want to be alone! 

"It's ok Sammy. I'll just be in the other room." Dean said while turning the light back on to go comfort his younger brother.

"_But what if that guy in the white mask comes to get me!"_

_Dean walked over to Sam's bed and sat down next to him, pulling the covers down from Sam's face._

"_Sammy that guy isn't really. It was just a movie. Jason isn't coming to get you."_

"_But… But… are you sure he's not real?" Sam's tiny voice was shaky._

"_Yes I'm sure. Its just fiction Sammy… That's all. Not real. Don't you think me and dad would know if it was?"_

_Sam looked up into his big brothers eyes and just knew he was telling the truth. Dean always told him the truth._

"_Yea I guess."_

"_Ok then its settled. Time for bed." Dean stood up and started walking back towards the door, angry with himself for letting Sam stay up late to watch the Saturday night Horror movie with him. Dad would have never let him stay up this late and never for a Horror movie but Dean thought maybe Sammy was old enough to handle it. He still did._

"_Wait… Dean?"_

"_Yea Sammy…" He said. His hand hovering over the light switch._

"_You aren't gonna leave me are you?"_

_Dean sighed and moved to lean in the doorway to look straight at his little brother._

"_I'm not going anywhere Sammy. I'll be right here."_

"_Promise you'll never leave?"_

"_I'll never leave Sammy… I promise."_

_Dean watched as Sam smiled, satisfied with his answer and due to his big brothers protective presence Sam quickly relaxed and slid into sleep. _

_Dean walked back over to his brother and fixed the comforter over his small form._

"_I'll always be with you Sammy… Even when I'm not around… I'll always be here." He whispered before turning back towards the door and shutting the light off._

Dean never new that Sam heard those last words. Sam wanted to show His big brother he wasn't scared and pretended to fall asleep.

Those words stayed with him his whole life. Out of all the things his big brother had told or said to him he knew those words were the most important.

He now knew they were meant for this moment.

Dean would always be with him… Even when he was not around.


	2. Chapter 2

Now now… I couldn't leave it like that. This was planned as a Twoshot from the get go… Sorry for the spiraling emotions… here is the last of it!

* * *

_Sammy clutched the ball in his little hand. It was a bit hard to grasp due to the size difference. He took a deep nervous breath and threw the baseball as hard as he could._

_The ball hit the ground only 3 feet away from him and Sam's eyes started to glisten._

"_No no! Sammy its ok! Ya just gotta let go of it lil bro!" Dean said softly as he walked over to grab the ball off of the ground and to go comfort his little brother._

"_I'm sorry Dean. I can't do it." His little voice broke as he looked down at his worn sneakers. He didn't want to face his big brother. Dean could do anything. He wanted to be just like him and didn't want to disappoint his big brother but he just couldn't do it._

"_Sure you can. You just have to practice. Everything takes practice." Dean reassured his little brother as he knelt down in front of him. _

"_So it's like training?" Sammy said, referring to what his daddy had his big brother doing everyday. Sam hated it. It took away from time with him to play._

"_Sort of. But it's for fun." _

_Dean placed the ball back in Sam's hand and stood up straight._

"_Why don't you say we try it again? Just let go of it when you think it'll go straight to me… ok?"_

_Sam looked at the baseball in his hand apprehensively._

"_I dunno Dean."_

_Dean walked back over to where he was standing before and turned to face his little brother._

"_You can do it Sammy! I believe in ya! So lets just try ok? Right here." Dean said pointing to his waiting hands._

_Young Sam bit his lip in concentration and pulled back his arm. _

_Doing just what his brother had showed him many times, Sam flung his arm foreword and just when he thought it was level with his big brother he let the ball go._

_Sam had the distance down, but not the aim and both brothers watched as the hard baseball missed its target and flew to the left… Right where the Impala was parked._

_Dean and Sam winced as they watched the baseball hit the passenger side door of their father's car with a loud clunk. _

_Dean was the first to recover from the shock and walked over to the car to survey the damage. It wasn't terrible. Just a dent. It could get popped out somehow but that didn't stop the guilt from his little brother._

"_Oh no Dean! I'm so sorry! Daddy's gonna be soo mad at me!" Sam ran over to his brother and clutched him around the waist. More tears feel from his eyes and left little wet spots on the side of Deans t-shirt._

"_Sammy it's not that bad. Don't worry." Dean soothed while patting Sam's shoulder._

"_Yes it is!" Sam said in between tear-induced hick-ups. "He's going to be mad at me!"_

"_No he won't Sammy I promise."_

"_He won't?" Sam ran a hand over his eyes try and make the liquid on his face go away._

"_Nope he won't" Dean replied looking down at his brother with a smile._

"_Why not?" _

"_Cause I'm not going to tell him. And neither are you right?"_

_Sam's tears finally stopped and he looked up hopefully at his older brother. His hero._

"_Never!" Sam exclaimed with hope._

"_Good then its settled. Now go over there and get the baseball. We'll practice more later ok?"_

"_Ok!" Sam let go of his brother's waist and ran over to where the ball landed. Dean saved the day again! His dad wasn't going to be mad at him!_

Sam's mind continued its onslaught of memories and he didn't fight them. He couldn't even if he had wanted to. He welcomed seeing his brother, if only in his head.

_"Hey Dean! Come here!"_

_John Winchester could hear the chair Dean had been sitting in move away from the table and the shuffle of feet before his oldest emerged from the motel room._

"_What's up Dad?" Dean carried out a couple newspaper clippings and a notebook. He had been working hard on researching their next hunt and even though he didn't seem to pick things up as fast as his younger brother, he was doing a great job with what he was finding. John knew within the next couple of days they'd have that Banshee cornered._

"_I wanna show you something son…" John gestured Dean over to where he was standing and grabbed his son's shoulders with his hands to usher him over to where he wanted him._

"_Dad what's going … cause I was knee deep in this and…"_

_John hushed his son with a "shhh" in his ear._

"_Now Dean… Remember how I told you I'd get you a car for your 16th birthday?"_

_Dean's shoulders sagged slightly and he gave a little huff. He was 17 now and still no car. _

_Yes he remembered._

"_Yea what of it."_

"_Well… I had a plan all along. It just took me a little extra time to… ya know… to part with it."_

_"Huh?" Dean asked confused. His father wasn't acting like his normal brooding self. _

_It was then that Dean noticed where his father had walked him to. They were now standing in front of the Impala._

_John reached out for Deans empty hand and placed a set of keys in it. _

_Dean looked down at them confused before looking up to his father for answers._

"_Its all yours kiddo… I know how much you love it and… well… you need it."_

"_But dad you love this car!"_

_John let a relaxed laugh escape his lips briefly._

"_Not as much as you do Dean. Besides… I got a good deal on a hefty Pick up."_

_John gestured to a parking spot down the way containing an older model Pick up truck._

"_Nice…" Dean replied before bringing his eyes back to the black Chevy in front of him. His? This had to be a dream! His father would NEVER give him the Impala… would he?_

"_Well? Aren't you gonna take it for a spin?" His father asked, his arms crossed in regular intimidating fashion. _

"_Of course!" Dean explained. Excitement oozing off of him. "Hang on! I'll get Sammy!"_

_Dean turned back towards the motel room and saw Sam standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face._

"_Lets go Sam! Joy ride!"_

_Sammy smiled wide and jogged over to the car. The two boys slid onto the leather seats. Each somehow knowing that their positions in the car would last longer then just this car ride._

More and more memories flooded his brain as tears still fell freely from his eyes.

Bits and Clips of moments that had no importance except for himself flashed in his vision.

_"Dean come on! Its Clean already." Sam said, annoyed that he had to sit and wait for Dean to finish waxing his baby. "I know its clean… but it needs to be shiny! She likes to be Shiny" His older brother exclaimed while continuing his "Wax on, Wax off." Motions. _

_"She?" Sam's senses perked up._

"_Yes She…"_

"_Dean… did you name your car?" Sam asked, now serious. He had no idea his brother's love for his car was this serious? Dean really needed a girlfriend._

"_Sam…" Dean said stopping his task to look up at his younger brother. He plastered a face on him that screamed 'Change the subject'. But Sam was ignoring it. He watched as Sam's face started to light up and wished he'd never said anything._

_"You named your car?" Sam asked again. This time he was obviously highly amused by the look on his face._

"_Of course!" Dean sputtered out with pride as he went back to working on waxing the trunk. _

"_What is it then?" The young hunter asked in curiosity_

_Dean chuckled._

"_That's private information Sammy. If I tell you I'd have to kill you…"_

…

Dean never told him what he named it.

* * *

He groaned in pain… Shit… That hurt more then he thought… Flinging himself from the car at the last minute didn't leave him much chance to aim his landing and a hard large rock took the place of a soft one. His shoulder impacted hard knocking all the breath he had out of him

He heard it... he heard it crash right onto the ravine floor. Every crunch sent winces to his already tensed up facial muscles. He was glad he didn't have to witness it but he hated having to hear his precious car slam down a cliff.

Dean lay there for a few minutes finally catching his breath... when suddenly he wondered where is little brother was.

"Sam?" He mustered, now attempting to sit up and take a look at where he landed.

It wasn't far from the top. A little knoll with a couple bushes was where he landed… not to mention that damn rock.

"Sammy…" he tried again… and then he heard it. Sniffling… Crying… who was crying?

The Protector in Dean forced him to his feet… and while clutching his left arm he pulled himself up the part of the cliff he had fallen down.

When he reached the top he saw his little brother in a ball on the dirt. His fists were clenching at blades of grass in total and complete anguish.

Dean's heart broke. Sam was hurting and he knew he was to blame.

He waited a few seconds before gathering his own emotions and crawled one handed towards Sam.

Dean's shoulder was burning with the movement but he didn't care… he had to get to his brother. He'd worry about what he broke later.

"Sammy…" He whispered again trying not to scare his broken brother with his presence.

'God' he said to himself… 'This is gonna be one of those moments.'

Finally Dean reached Sam and sat on his knees along side his brother's head. He reached over with his good arm and lightly placed it on Sam's shoulder, which was still quaking from sobs.

"Sam." His voice was harder this time. "Hey." His voice was now demanding Sam to stop and look at him.

Dean at first was confused that Sam didn't flinch at his touch. They were trained since they were little to be fully aware of their surroundings at all times and Sam was failing at it big time right now. He must have really been traumatized to shut off like this.

Then suddenly Sam sat up, shocking the older brother who pulled his hand back to him in defense.

Sam and Deans eyes met. Soggy wet ones locked with Pain filled ones.

And In that silent awkward moment as Sam stared at him, prying into him searching for answers, Dean noticed how out of breath he was just from climbing the little part of the cliff. His shoulder was now throbbing.

'I wonder what else I hurt that I haven't found yet…' He thought to himself just as Sam made a swift moment and scrambled over to Dean, grabbing him in a huge bear hug.

Dean let out a pain filled "Uuufff" as the wind was knocked out of him and his body answered his question as pain flared up in his chest… 'Guess I can add bruised ribs…' he added.

Dean brought up his good arm and patted Sam on the back as he felt his baby brother start into an other body wracking sob fest.

No words were spoken as Dean allowed his brother to do something he hadn't let him do since he was a little kid. The closeness threw Dean. He wasn't use to this show of affection but he wouldn't deny Sammy his moment. Not now… not ever.

But finally his body was yelling at him from the odd position and Dean made a movement to push Sam away from his injured Shoulder. Sam got the hint as he released his strong hold and sat back, looking up at his brother in relief.

"Sok Sammy." Dean winced while still working hard to suck in enough oxygen to keep him from blacking out.

"But I saw your car go down… it hit the bottom! I thought you were still in it!" Sam's first words were laced with little hiccups from the amount of crying he had just done.

With Sammy's words Dean winced again … but this time not from pain.

"Yea… it let go of me just as we went over and I got out just in time."

"Thank god!" Sam said. The sides of his mouth started to turn up into a smile. He was so happy to see his brother was alive. He almost didn't know how to act or do or even say at the moment leaving Dean to be the one to remember their task at hand.

"Sammy?" He asked turning his head around to look at the tip of the cliff.

"Yea…"

"Did the car catch on fire?"

"Ummm… No I don't think so… oh!" Realization hit him and he leapt up to peer over the large drop.

The monster had so far pulled its upper body out from under the Impala. The fall certainly slowed it down but not enough to kill it. Not by far.

"It's almost unstuck…" Sam said turning, alert now to the situation and trying to fully regain his composure he had lost just moments ago.

Dean was way ahead of him. After spying Sam's Flare gun laying where the Creature had kicked it, he pulled his hurting body over to it and enclosed his fingers around the handle.

Sam turned just in time to see his brother fighting to get to his feet. The task was harder then normal with only one hand and bruised ribs.

Catching the struggle Sam rushed over to help him up but unbeknownst to him he grabbed the wrong shoulder.

Dean let out a yelp and pushed Sam away quickly. Pain shot up and down his arm and shoulder but somehow he was now on his feet and had no time to apologize to his little brother for pushing him, let alone wait for his breath to come easier.

Dean hobbled over to the drop off, bent over holding his shoulder and arm close to him as he went.

Sam was right… It was almost free.

Sam was at his side immediately and Dean looked up at him with sad eyes. He knew what he had to do… and if he thought hitting his shoulder on a sharp pointy rock hurt like hell… He didn't want to know how much he was going to hurt after this.

Kicking his emotions to the curb, Dean lifted the flare gun and pointed it down at the Impala. Its 'guts' were exposed due to its upside down position and Sam watched as Dean shook his head slightly in disbelief of what he was about to do.

He had one shot… Only one and it had to count. Dean had always been the better shot then his kid brother but in his current condition if he missed he'd know it was his fault for not giving the gun to Sam.

But this was something he unfortunately had to do.

If his baby had to be blown to smithereens then he was the one that was going to do it.

Sam watched as Dean centered his aim and winced for him as he heard a pop and a red stream fly out of the gun barrel and careen down the large hill straight towards the old upside down Chevy.

Sam could hear Dean let out a huge breath he must have been holding as they watched the red/orange glow get closer and closer.

Dean's aim was true and within seconds the glowing fire impacted with the gas tank.

Even though they were far up the hill, the explosion sent them reeling back a few steps. Each brother could feel the heat on their faces as the Impala and the pinned creature went up in large red and black flames. A strangled scream accompanied with large pops and sizzles died on the walls of the gully.

Sam didn't realize how long they both stood there watching the fire blaze till he caught his brother slump to the ground next to him.

"Dean! You ok!" The young hunter fell to his brother's side in concern. He was so happy to see that his brother was alive that he neglected to even ask if he was ok.

"Yea… Just tired…"

Sam knew Dean's excuse was only partially true as he caught his brother's glazed stare at the smoke bellowing up the hillside. From the position they were in now they could no longer see the Impala, or what was left of it.

"I'm sorry about your car Dean… But I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy it wasn't you too…" Sam blurted out as he took to the task of ripping the arm of his brother's shirt to see if any bone was protruding out.

Dean released his gaze at the fire and looked up at Sam's dirt and tearstain-covered face.

"I know Sammy…"

Sam gave his brother a soft smile and then turned his attention back to his brother's shoulder. He could see where he hit it but no bones looked out of place. Sam was no doctor though and he'd force his brother to go to an Emergency Room for X-rays as soon as they got back to civilization.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said breaking the silence. "Umm… What did you name it?"

"Huh?" Dean questioned, looking back up at his brother.

"What did you name your car? You never told me…"

"I believe I never told you cause I'd have to kill you."

"Yea that… come on! Does it matter now? It's demolished and…"

Sam caught Dean wince again at his words and he abruptly stopped to apologize.

"Sorry… But I just had an emotional moment. It'd make me feel better if you'd just tell me." Sam decided to go with the guilt trip not intending it to truly work. However his brother must have been hurting because Dean gave in by just that alone.

"Fine… You remember that video for Whitesnake?

"Which one…" But then suddenly Sam had his answer. It was so obvious! "No!"

"Yes." Dean said not amused in the slightest.

"What the hell was it… OH! Tawny Kitaen!"

Sam saw a small smile grace his brother's lips at the name.

"I'm impressed Sammy. You remembered her name… hmmm."

Sam ignored his brothers words and continued. This was just TOO good!

"You named the car after HER?"

"Well I always pictured her dancing on my car! Minus any scratches… of course."

"You're kidding." Sam was having way too much fun with this.

"I'm sitting here with a busted shoulder... staring down at my precious vehicle burning to bits and you are asking me if I'm kidding you? NO Sam I'm not…!"

Sam was expecting the outburst and tried hard to hide his smile. He was suddenly in an extremely good mood due to how the events panned out and this just took the cake! But his brother was hurt so he figured he could wait till later to continue with the teasing.

"I'm sorry…" He offered.

"Yea well... whatever… lets get outta here. I need to set this or something."

"Ok…. Can you walk ok?" Sam asked. He had now switched to 'concern mode' and reached down to help his brother stand up. His help however was not welcome.

"Yea I can walk ok! Get off me."

"Fine fine… What hurts?" Now that Dean was standing on his own two feet he figured his brother could map out what hurts better.

Dean looked at him shocked. What kinda question was that?

"Sammy… my hair hurts!"

"Your hair? How?" Sam asked confused.

Dean openly Huffed in annoyance

"It's a form of expression… never mind."

"Ok… Well I wonder if cab service comes up here." Sam figured he'd change the subject.

"Better yet do the phones work up here?"

"Good question!" Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Two bars greeted him and he quickly dialed 411.

After a few minutes on the phone Sam had acquired the number of a local Cab company. They said it would take them about a half an hour to reach them.

Sam shut the phone and walked over to where Dean hobbled to perch on a rock.

Dean had a painful permanent wince on his face and Sam felt terrible.

"Really Dean… What hurts the most?" He asked sincerely. He inwardly wished he could take some of the pain and deal with it for his older brother. Dean looked like he just had too much to bare.

His brother took a second to answer till finally he found the right words.

"My heart …"

"Your heart?" Memories of his brother in the hospital with onlya fewweeks to live played in his mind and Sam got even more worried.

But then he watched his older brother gaze back over to the cliffs edge… smoke still billowed over the top.

"Oh…" And with that, Sam understood.

He let Dean sit a few minutes before reaching down to Dean, offering his hand for help.

"We should go. I told them to meet us farther down the hill so no one see's the fire."

"Ok…" Dean whispered, not even complainingabout the extra walk. "So what's our story gonna be?"

"I beat you up."

"What!" Sam looked over at his brother's face. It was priceless. Clearly 'Bullshit' was his brothers next words

"Well it can't be the other way around! Look at you! He's gonna notice your hurt."

Sam could have sworn he saw Dean stamp his feet a bit, letting out his own little temper tantrum at that excuse but finally he accepted it.

"Fine fine. Just this once… but we'll just mention I was drunk."

"Why!"

"Cause that would be the only time you could take my ass in a fight."

Sam looked at his brother. The classic smirk was back for just a moment and Sam's heart leapt. He didn't realize how much he'd taken for granted and moments like these would be remembered for the rest of his life.

"Nice Dean." He laughed out loud.

"Yea well… also I plan to pass out once I get in the car."

"Thanks for the warning." He was actually glad he did warn him. He'd have been extremely worried.

"No problem…"

The Brothers continued down the windy dark road in silence. The eldest was still holding his shoulder tight to him, shuffling his feet more then normal. The youngest was just content with the company he had… and he knew he always would be.

* * *

A week later Dean and Sam walk out of the motel, bags in hand. It was time to leave now. Sam got a rental car and now there was no more reason to stay in this town any longer.

Sam insisted that Dean relax and take it easy only those words never left his mouth. Dean wouldn't accept the reason to be for himself so Sam laid it on thick explaining to him that after almost losing him he just wanted to have a mini vacation and spend some time with his brother that didn't involve a hunt.

It wasn't a lie either.

Sam wanted to enjoy time with his brother. It had been so long since they had just been themselves like when they were kids. Sam went out to rent movies and they sat and chatted about odds and ends and things of that nature. He was glad to still have his brother and missed the times when they were younger when they just let loose.

But now it was time to move on, Dean's arm was starting to feel better even though he still couldn't use it much. He ended up having a small fracture. Nothing to worry about but Dean would be out of commission for at least a month. He'd just have to accept the fact that he'd be assigned to "Research duty" and deal with it.

The scenery was getting old as well and even though they couldn't hunt for a little while they were both getting antsy in the same place.

Dean pulled his bag out of the room with one arm and Sam stopped him.

"Want me to carry that?"

"Naw I got it" Was the expected answer. "But um... you can drive." Dean says sheepishly and handed Sam the keys that he had nonchalantly left on Dean's bed while they were packing.

"You don't feel well enough to drive?"

"No I do… I just… I just don't feel like it."

"YOU don't feel like driving?" That wasn't like Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and his expression said it all but Dean still continued.

"Its not my car Sam…"

"Yea I know. I'm sorry Dean." Sam locked the door to the motel room and took Dean's bag. "How about you just check out ok?"

"Fine…" He said gruffly and strolled off to the manager's office.

Sam walked around the corner of the building to where he had to park the car. It was very packed in the motel the past couple of days because of a conference in the area and they were lucky they came in the time they did or else there would have been no more rooms left

Sam stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner. Sitting in a parking spot not two cars away from the rental... just around the building was…

The Impala…

It was shiner then normal and sporting newer tires. But it was the impala.

"Uh…" Sam said walking around it. "What the hell?"

There was a note on the windshield wiper and Sam snatched it quick knowing full well this was for them.

Familiar handwriting greeted his eyes as he opened up the piece of paper.

_"Good job boys… I figured you might want this back. The key is in the "Trunk" And Sam… It's updated just for you."_

_Dad_

Updated?

Curiosity got the better of him and Sam peered into the car window. In front of him was a CD player and cassette stereo system.

How'd he know? How did he know about all of it? Sam had a feeling His father knew more then either of them thought about what was going on with them and suddenly he knew why his father never called about Dean and his Heart attack. His father knew Sam fixed it. He knew all along.

"How does he do that?" he said with a shocking smile at how their father saved the day once again.

Sam opened up the door and realized something was wrong... no Squeaking.

Well that was an added bonus. Those doors were annoying.

Sam threw their bags in the backseat. Hehad to head over to cut off his brother. He wanted to see the look on his face!

Sam jogged over to the check out building right as Dean was walking out of it.

"All set to go?" His brother asked him with not one ounce of enthusiasm.

"Yep all set… Here…"

Sam held out a key and placed it in Dean's hand.

"Sammy I told you I didn't want to drive."

"I know you did but I think you might change your mind!" Sam said just as they rounded the corner of the building.

Sam didn't take his eyes off of his brother as he stood like stone staring at the car. He had a look on his face that any "normal" person would have if they had just seen a ghost.

Sam watched his brother blink a few times and then looked to Sam for answers

"What the hell is this?"

"Its your car Dean!"

"I see that but how in the hell…"

Dean was cut off when Sam handed over a letter from their father…

Dean shook his head… "Where did he get the cash for this…"

Sam for once shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey... Ask no questions… tell no consequences."

"Well that's not like you Sammy!" Dean said with a smile.

Then he finally pulled himself off his rooted position and walked over to the car. He let his fingers touched the black and even though it was new paint Dean knew underneath it it was still his baby.

"I know but just to see you happy is enough for me to look a blind eye towards how ever he managed to afford this for you."

Dean looked up at Sam with a wide humble smile and finished his walk around the car.

Suddenly Sam saw his brother's wide smile fade as he gazed at the passenger door of the newly restored Impala.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm... there was just… there was a dent here."

Sammy knew what he was talking about and smiled at Dean before walking over to the car. Before Sam thought of the negative impact this would have he balled up his fist and punched into the door of the car just around where he remembered the dent being.

"Ouch." he whispered as he took his hand away from the door and cringed out a smile. "There ya go… all better!"

Dean had an amazed look on his face that clearly spelled out "My brother has lost his mind." But the grateful look in his eyes was all Sam needed.

"Thanks Sam… that was important."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know it was…"

The two brothers looked at each other silently communicating their feelings and emotions through their expressions until finally Dean brought his good arm up to pat Sam on the shoulder.

"WELL enough of THAT! Lets see how She runs!"

Sam chuckled out loud at his brother and opened up the passenger side door and slid in.

Dean did the same and Sam could clearly see him relaxing into the new leather seats.

"What the hell is that? He said suddenly and pointed at the CD player in the dash.

"It's called a CD player."

"Thanks smart ass... I know what it is! Is this YOUR Update?" Dean said referring to the letter from their father.

"Damn straight!"

Dean looked at him and huffed.

"Well fine put something in it then."

Dean expected his brother to lean over and pull out Dave Matthews or some shit like that but Sammy didn't move.

"No… You… Its your car."

Dean gave Sam an other one of those looks that said, "STOP THE CHICK FLICK MOMENTS!" And then grinned wide, shutting the door with his good arm and reaching to put the key in the ignition.

"Damn right it is."

And with a flick of his wrist the Redone Engine on the Impala roared to life, with the delight of the older brother.

Sam didn't say a word. He just watched in joy as his brother revved the engine and took off like a bullet out of the parking spot leaving the rental behind.

It didn't matter anyways… Sam thought. They needed new Credit cards. Steve Tyler would be hard to find to charge for late fees.

……….

THE ENDD YEAAA

See… I couldn't kill Dean. Dear gawd no! I'm sorry for upsetting everyone! Thanks for waiting! I wanted my chance to MUSH it up lol

Plus i wanted to write a scene about the dent in the Car door that you could see in "Something wicked"

So what did you think?


End file.
